


Gladion Refresh

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hugs and Cuddles, Mute Player Character, Other, Pokemon Refresh, Sad Gladion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: Sometimes, you just want to hug him until he stops being so sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! RoSH here, back with another fluffy oneshot! I've been playing Pokemon Sun & Moon recently and after going on an adventure with Gladion, I've come to the realization that: even though he plays at being an emo edge lord, he's really just a big softy. You know all those cuts on his clothes? He gets those from cuddling with Type: Null ;) But you didn't hear it from me!  
> Anyways, after seeing this new side of Gladion, I just had to write a little oneshot about him. The player can be seen as either a girl or a boy, whichever you prefer! And I wrote them as mute because you never say much in the game anyways and its more fun that way!  
> Enjoy!

Gladion flips his bangs out of his eyes irritably and gives a loud sigh.

You refrain from giggling. He’s just _so cute_.

He glares at you sharply so you smile at him innocently as if to say, ‘who, me?’

Gladion sighs again and says, “This is idiotic,” as he rubs a purring Type: Null on the head.

You wish you could explain to him the effects affection has on your pokemon. Tell him that the more affection they have towards you, the better they listen to you and the more likely they are to dodge attacks, cure themselves of ailments, and land critical hits.

But even if you could find the words to make him understand, you can’t say it.

_Stupid vocal chords._

So, you just smile softly at him and reach up to ruffle his hair, petting him the same way you were your pokemon just a moment before.

Instead of slapping your hand away like you expected, Gladion makes a surprised noise and leans into your hand slightly before jerking back and glaring at you. That boy sure does a lot of glaring doesn’t he?

“Don’t do that!” he snaps at you, patting his hair back into place. “You’ll mess up my hair.”

You giggle silently and pat him on the cheek instead. This time he does lean into your hand, blushing profusely and refusing to look you in the eye.

Your grin just grows bigger because sometimes you forget how touch _starved_ Gladion is. It’s been a long time since he’s had someone who touched him gently and without malice. Even before he went to Team Skull, his mother was abusive and cruel.

Your smile dims for a second, because thinking about Gladion’s home life always makes you a little sad. Then, you grin again as you reach up with your other hand to rub your thumb along the line of his cheekbone.

Gladion releases an involuntary sigh of contentment and his eyes flutter closed.

You freeze for just a second because this is different; this is new. Gladion never makes that sound when he’s with you; never closes his eyes. He’s always got his guard up and his barriers in place but right now they’re all down and he’s defenseless.

You want to tell Gladion that you don’t deserve this kind of trust; you’re afraid of hurting him, but you _can’t speak_ and that has never irked you more than it does now.

But Gladion’s defenses are down and he’s trusting you not to hurt him, and there’s something strangely beautiful in that sentiment.

You explore his face with your hands, tracing the line of his jaw and rubbing your thumb over his lips. His eyes stay closed the entire time, even though his breathing is slightly erratic as he tries to keep it calm and steady.

He’s _really_ pretty. You’ve never noticed before because he’s always glaring and frowning and shouting and being generally unkind. But right now, his eyebrows have unfurled and his face is smoothed out into a naturally neutral expression. His high cheekbones and pointed chin give him a slightly androgynous appearance, and it makes him look beautiful.

You are hit by the sudden urge to hug him, so you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into your arms. Gladion squawks in surprise and you have to bury your face in the crook of his neck as you laugh.

He must be able to tell you’re laughing, because Gladion says, “This is _not_ funny! Why the hell did you hug me so suddenly?”

You pull back slightly so he can see your face and mouth ‘I wanted to.’

Gladion frowns as he tries to work out what you said and you watch his expression morph into one of surprise when he figures it out.

You feel a slight twinge in your chest as you remember that few people have wanted to hug Gladion before. The thought makes you want to hug him until it stops being so surprising.

Slowly, you feel Gladion’s arms coming up around you and they settle on the small of your back, holding you in a loose hug. You smile at him and pull him back in to bury your face in his neck again.

Its progress, at least.


End file.
